The Twin Half-Bloods: Book 1 Discovery
by rcb15
Summary: Occurs 10 years AFTER The Apollo Trials, Book 1. 2 writers. 2 perspectives. R&R. Bye!
1. Leo

**A/N: Hi! This is two people writing, so we will write differently. Some chapters will have one character's side of the story right next to another character's, or it might be one character's by that character's. It will always be in first person. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

 **Leo**

I woke up with a strange feeling. I've been an orphan all my life. I felt strange and I didn't know why. I went for a walk. Someone tried to jump me I quickly moved. Then I ran into this guy he told me that I was a half blood. Ok, I said. I quickly walked away He grabbed me and knocked me out.

I woke up in some camp. This guy greeted me. Hi, I'm Austin, He said. Today you might find out who your parents are. What, I screamed. Yes, he said. Then we walked out. He told me that I was a half blood, a type of kid that is related to a god somehow. He told me the three main gods were Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.

He told me it was dangerous for them to have kids. Then I met camp members. I met Kayla, his sister. They were children of Apollo. Then I met Will and Nico, a couple. Will is Apollo's son, and Nico is hades son. I felt a connection to the two. They had a kid named Jack, but he was busy.

I was showed to the rest of camp and was weirded out I. didn't know how to express it. I wanted to know who my parents were badly. I hadn't known my parents my whole life. What if they don't love me? I might just have _one_ parent, If I'm the son of a god. Or goddess, I don't know I'm too confused it's overwhelming i went into the Hermes cabin. Well I had to until I was discovered I went to sleep trying to think of tomorrow. I had a dream I was falling, and I had a bow and a quiver, and a dagger. That's all I got. I woke up scared.

 **A/N: We know, cliffhanger but it's a good way to finish. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Jack

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Here it is! Jack's first chapter!**

 **Jack**

I trained with my sparring partner, Tyler. His dad, Ares, had claimed him at a _very_ young age. He was, let's see… 8? Anyways, I had a bow and a quiver, my grandfather's main weapon. My parents, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, were the children of Hades and Apollo. I had been trained from a young age.

I watched as blood dropped from my opponent, who had a long sword. I also had some gashes, but I ignored them. Because, like my grandfathers, I was an arrogant boy. I pulled back my bow, and shot the arrow. It hit my opponent's chest, and he put up his hands. He then passed out, and, (Thank the gods) he fell backwards.

Garfield rushed in.

"Oh my gods! Tyler! Are you okay?" He asked, with increasing worry. "Hey! Talk to me! Now!"

He grabbed the sword and walked over to me. He waved it threateningly. The very sword seemed to say: 'If my boyfriend doesn't wake up, neither will you!'

"I get it! I'm on it!" I exclaimed, grabbing my father's healing supplies from the bleachers.

I walked over, and pulled out the arrow. I took off his armor, revealing his chest and the wound. I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and cleansed the wound. I bandaged it up, and then bandaged his other wounds.

"Get him to his cabin. He needs to rest." I told Tyler.

I walked back to my cabin, and decided to shower. I grabbed my clothes and then I went in. The water was a perfect temperature.

When I got out, my clothes were gone. I decided I would shadow travel around, looking for them. Of course, they were with Jane Feingold and Ashley Miyazawa, the daughters of the two previous pranksters.

I grabbed my clothes, and walked to the door. I then looked out. I shadow traveled again. I walked inside, and got changed. When I came out, the two girls giggled. I came over and asked them what they were giggling about.

"We were just-umm…" Jane stammered.

"Admiring you!" Ashley covered.

My cheeks warmed. I walked back to the cabins, and then heard the horn for lunch. When I got there, I immediately noticed a new guy. Still, I sat with my parents at the Apollo table.

Once, my father (Nico) had pretended that when he was alone, zombies came up and wandered the camp. My father (Will) had written a note that Nico had to be happy. Because my father (Nico) would _never_ use his powers to get what he wanted. Never.

Anyways, I felt a strong pull to this newbie. I wondered, who might he be? I ate lunch in silence, and then Chiron decided we should play Capture The to my father's doctor's note, my parents were on the same team.

I was not so lucky. I was on a team with Jane and Ashley. The giggled _way_ too much. The newbie, Leo, was also on my team.

' _Here we go!'_ I thought, linking my team's minds.

For some very odd reason, I could do that. I have a feeling it has to do with being the grandchild of Apollo the sun god and Hades the god of the underworld. Apollo's sun, Hades' darkness. Apollo's music, Hades' hate. I mixed two totally different things into one.

The newbie, Leo ran across the stream. I half expected to see a trident over his head. But, no. He was probably confused. I had just spoken directly into his head.

' _You guys ready? Pick a weapon. Pick a station. Use your powers.'_ I thought, which displayed my message perfectly, given the stone hard expressions I received.

 **A/N: Ok, we know. Cliffhanger, again. But, you'll deal. Signing off for now. Bye!**


	3. Leo 2

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Sorry the chapters have been short, this one will be longer. Or maybe just** _ **long**_ **. Sorry, we're not quite sure.**

 ***shrugs***

 **Leo**

Jack told me to get a weapon I looked at the weapons and felt drawn to a bow and also a dagger. I grabbed both getting ready. Defend the flag, Jack had said to me. Shouldn't I go with you, Jack? I asked. Leo you're a newbie you will get destroyed, he responded. Ok, I said in regret. I was not ready but I had street smarts and I had experience in fighting. Jack sprinted. Ashley and Jane followed.

I climbed into a tree ready to snipe anyone coming towards my flag. I saw a guy running towards the flag. I don't know his name, but I shot an arrow straight at him. I missed, then I heard a voice. Focus my grandson. Breath in and pull back the bow breath out when you release. I tried. and I hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground. I saw Jack sprinting back but someone threw a dagger. He fell, dropping the flag.

I quickly leaped down sprinting towards the flag. I heard a voice. Grandson crack the ground with force, and release the undead. I tried to focus and it worked. I grabbed the flag and ran. We won when we got back there was a bright light above my head. It was a harp but then it transferred into a weird symbol people gasped.

It's hades and apollo's son. I quickly told them the grandson thing then there was an even louder gasp. Will and Nico, Jack has a brother. Then Chiron asked, could they be twins. Nico and Will stepped up. Yes. We gave him to an orphanage. The scent was too strong when they're together. we forgot about him.

How could you forget!?, I screamed. Also you put me in a horrible orphanage so I got out and lived on the streets. But I forgive you and Jack. I guess we're brothers. Can you train me? I asked.

All of a sudden I fell and was having a dream it was the night mare I had and I was falling. Then I crashed into a sun chariot how did I know what it was.

I woke up. I had had a vision. But that was all I had gotten.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun! We leave on a cliff hanger, as usual. We will try to answer some questions!**


	4. Jack 2

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hi! We will DEFINITELY answer some questions. Ex: How did Will and Nico have a kid? Why did the symbol change? What smell? Into the story!**

 **Jack**

I was shocked. I have a twin brother!? What!

"Wait, what smell!?" Leo exclaimed.

"Monsters can smell half-bloods like bloodhounds can smell blood." I responded.

"So, what cabin will I go into?" Leo asked.

My- _our_ -parents looked at each other. They were definitely thinking:

 _He needs to be in Apollo. He possesses all of the traits of Apollo. Strength, Bow-skills, and he's Glowing. We'll see if he can sing tomorrow._

I already knew that.

"Apollo. Number 7." My father (Nico(I will start calling them Nico or Will from now on.)) replied.

"With me." Will said.

"Wait, how did me and Jack get born? If you're both-um-I mean-" Leo started, clearly pretty nervous about that question.

"We were fashioned out of clay. By Apollo and Hades. Then, they poured a bit of spirit from themselves into the clay. Of course, that's not enough. Then our parents gave pieces of themselves to the clay. They still kept those pieces, but we got them. However, Apollo and Hades weren't exactly the best at making us have equal powers, obviously."-I glared at the sun and then down at the Earth- "Not you Gaea, Hades. Anyways, I'm more like Hades, you're more like Apollo. I'm more like Dad."-I pointed to Nico- "And you're more like Dad."-I pointed to Will.

I was pretty sure he knew what I meant.

"What about that symbol?" Leo asked.

' _It's so irritating! He has too many questions! Aargh!'_ I thought.

"Apollo, Hades." I answered.

"Oh."

BOOVOONG

"That's Lunch!" I yelled, running to the pavilion.

Of course, the Hermes kids almost made it. Then I shadow traveled. Suckers. I grabbed a sandwich, 3 strawberries, 2 biscuits, a cookie, and 3 small Cheez-It bags. I looked at two tables.

My choice. Apollo, or Hades. Alone, or not. I walked over to the Hades table. Suddenly, I heard a helicopter land. Before I shadow traveled, I put a small, protective dome around my food. Duh, the dome was made of… Shadows. It had warmth emanating from it, but anyone who touched it would be burned. I'd been doing this for 3 years now.

I started when I was 10. I ran around the pavilion, and then stepped into the shadows. I waited for Leo to follow me. When he did, I grabbed him, pulled him into the shadows, and shadow traveled. We ended up behind the helicopter.

"Rachel!" I yelled, running to hug Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle.

"Hey! Where are Bradley and Matthew?" She asked.

"Well, Matthew is living with his Mom now, and he's probably not coming back to camp for a while. Bradley is currently in his Cabin, Cabin 8. I kinda feel bad for him. He was claimed this summer, and has been with the Artemis Followers for a long time now. But he did get to meet My dad's Sister, Bianca. Oh, did I mention? He's got a girlfriend. You know Piper?" I told Rachel.

"Kinda." She replied.

"Her and Jason had a kid, Magnolia. She's dating Bradley." I finished.

"Well, I have a 'new prophecy' feeling. And I have a bad feeling that it's cause for a quest." Rachel said, quickly.

I followed her to the Cave of Delphi. Leo followed me. Rachel sat on her stool, and went blank eyed. Chiron galloped in, followed by Grover.

" _The Twin Half-Bloods born of clay_

 _Will make a choice that may sway_

 _Decisions of gods_

 _And someone who is Dear_

 _Will lose their life_

 _This year."_

"What was that!" I screamed, backing up.

Rachel almost fell out of her chair.

"I don't know. It-it sounded like a prophecy. But- Oh my gods… Jack? This doesn't sound good." She replied, scared.

"I really don't know what that was, but it sounded like it was saying that someone, maybe our parents, maybe a half-blood, I don't know, is going to die." Leo sounded like he was angry, and in disbelief.

"Oh gods, no! Please, Zeus, no! Not one of our parents, please Zeus!" I pleaded.

No response. I put my knees to my chest. I know, I'm thirteen, and I'm a bit too old to cry, but. I. Don't. Care. Why don't you try learning that your parents are likely to die, very soon.

Nico and Will came rushing in, like they knew what had just happened. Nico glared at Rachel, like she had done something.

"Hey, it's alright. Neither of us is gonna die anytime soon." Will tried to soothe my troubled mind.

"Hey, Rachel? Maybe you should take a look at the prophecy _before_ saying it?" Nico said, angrily.

"She can't. The Oracle possesses her." Will reasoned, trying to calm Nico down.

I sat there, crying into my knees, Rachel to the side, worried. Nico glaring at Rachel. Chiron was no longer in the cave. Will was hugging me, and trying to help. And Leo was just there, almost entirely unfazed. But I could feel the sadness coming off of him. We are twins, after all.


	5. Leo 3

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Hey guys this is going to be a long Leo chapter its continuing from the other chapter**

 **Leo**

I was mad that someone may die. I wanted to blow off steam training. I asked Jack if he wanted to train. Yes he said. But it's not gonna be fair. We suited up I got a bow and quiver also a dagger. We had started Jack had a long sword. He had reach, but I had range and close combat. He quickly charged at me. I rolled back, then shot him with a arrow. I ran at him with the dagger he counted me, diced me, then pinned me. Have you had enough? He said, acting cocky.

I got mad I pushed him off me and jabbed at him I got a hit I don't know what happened, but I was focused. I then shot two arrows one whizzed by, barely hitting him. The other one hit him right in the leg. I quickly shot his other. Then punched him twice I had knocked him out. He woke up quickly mad he asked me how I did that. I told him dude I have been alone all my life on the streets I had to fight. I guess being a halfblood and fighting getting better helped a lot I said. Ok but you need to work on powers let's see if you can play instruments. Jack gave me a guitar and I played it and Jack said I was great. He Asked me if I ever played. I replied with no. You really are more like Apollo he said. Just then I played again and practiced. We went outside Chiron said I should get rest but I had a plan.

I was going to sneak and read about the gods find where they were. Jack saw me he followed me. I told him what I was doing. He told me were the gods were located we were off. Jack said I can shadow travel there. But we need ambrosia and nectar so I don't pass out for too long. We went in and stole some and shadow traveled. I quickly shoved the ambrosia and nectar down his mouth and he was ok just really tired.

We went into the empire state building and bam we were in olympus. We found Apollo. He told us that that we needed to find one of the old demigods, the kind when our parents were younger. The person used to be in the ares cabin.


	6. Jack 3

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: sorry guys for the sudden stop last chapter. And, sorry partner! Here**

 **We**

 **Go!**

 **Jack**

I fell asleep, dreaming that I was falling, falling, falling… And then I hit a car. It carried the sun. I looked down. Of course. Apollo, the sun god. He carried his harp.

"Hey! If that's another one of Thalia's friends, I swear!" Apollo yelled, and then he cursed in Greek.

I grabbed my bow from my quiver, hopped off the car, and saw my target: Leo. I shot an arrow at him. It wrapped him up, but I wasn't so good with arrows. It kept going, and then it hit him in the back. He fell faster. I looked below us.

He was falling into Pompeii. I shadow traveled below him, grabbing his wrist, trying to throw him away. Instead, he looked at me and said: ' _We all must go eventually._ '

I took the opportunity. I threw him to the safe land, and shadow traveled.

I woke up in a cold sweat and screamed. I was so scared for Leo. I knew it was a dream, but one part of me didn't. I realised that I was in Olympus with the gods and Leo. We were supposed to start our quest today.


	7. Leo 4 - Jack 4

**Chapter 7**

 **Leo**

 **A/N: We are ready to get back on track! Thank you for the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, animaljam! We will work to make the chapters longer, and, also, please write another review with your other CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks!**

We had to search all the Ares cabins and we made a list of them on paper. Once we finished talking to Apollo, we went to find Hades before we were going to the underworld. Leo, Apollo said. Here take this. What is it, I asked.

It's a bow, Apollo said. That's a pen. I looked at him like he was crazy. He gave it to me I clicked it. It grew into a bow. No arrows I said and no quiver. Thats right i almost forgot Apollo said. He quickly gave me a string bag. This will turn into a quiver full of arrows when you click that pen.

What happens when I run out. Apollo said the quiver will get filled back up but over time. Jack, Apollo said. Hades told me he has a gift for you too.

-POV SWITCH-

I walked towards Hades, who had a gift for me. He turned around, and looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're my grandson? Wow." Hades responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just slightly shocked. I mean, it couldn't have been that long since you were made."

"Anyways…"

"Right. Two skull rings and one pair of skull sunglasses coming right up!" Hades created two rings, and a pair of sunglasses.

I looked at them, confused.

"Put them on." Hades commanded.

I did so, and then a skeleton materialised in front of me. I swiveled around and the rings turned into dark energy. A few seconds later, two black swords were in my hands. They weighed almost nothing, and I could use them easily. I sliced through the skeleton, but three more sprung up. They attacked simultaneously.

Before I could dodge or block the blows, a force field appeared around me, blocking the blows. When the skeletons hit, two of them flew backwards and fell to the ground. The final one attacked again, but I sliced through its rib cage. It fell to the ground, where all the skeletons sunk back.

Hades beamed at me, and I rolled my eyes as the swords turned back into rings. I walked out, waving goodbye to Hades and Apollo. We set off to find the traitor.


	8. Jack 5

**Chapter 8**

 **Jack**

We walked for a few hours, and then we saw an apartment building. I could almost sense that monsters had been around it frequently, so I figured it was either the apartment of Jason Grace and Piper McLean, or Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I assumed it was the latter.

We walked inside the apartment building, and I looked at the floor numbers inside the elevator. Perhaps… I looked at the numbers more closely and saw that on the second floor button, a lightning bolt and a heart were engraved under it. Under the third floor button was an owl and a trident. Fourth was a fire. Fifth was a diamond and a spear. And above that, a bow and arrow were engraved on a sixth.

I naturally assumed that this was the partial base for the Hunt. I clicked on the sixth floor, and up we went. I looked inside the penthouse, and, sure enough, about 50 girls were standing there.

"Hey! I just wanted to check in! We were near, so-" I started.

"Jack! Oh, it's so good to see you!" A twelve year old girl exclaimed, and I recognised her as Artemis.

"Artemis! It's good to see you too!"

"How long has it been, what… three years?"

"It's actually been 6."

"No way! Anyways, how are your parents doing? Will was always my favorite nephew, but don't tell Kayla or Austin."

"They're fine. We came here to ask you, can you help us? We were sent on a quest to defeat a traitor from the Ares cabin."

"Ah, yes. I may be able to help. Perhaps… Thalia, could you come here?"

Thalia, Jason's sister, walked forward. "Hey, Jack! Long time no see!" She exclaimed.

Due to the Hunt not aging as fast, she was still a teenager, physically. But she was a full grown adult now.

"How's your fam?" She asked.

"We're good. Hey, when is Bradley going to be able to join you guys? I heard that he's the son of Selene, and is going to eventually become the only male member of the Hunt?" I replied.

Artemis replied with, "Perhaps never. He must earn this by doing something great, or by becoming a master hunter."

"Oh." I said.

"Anyways, yes we can help, Artemis. I have two other girls who are willing to go and help your relatives here." Thalia changed the subject back to business.

"Excellent. You and the other two must get ready immediately." Artemis responded.

"We already are, my lady." One girl said, appearing out of the crowd.

Another girl was beside her, with a quiver and arrow on her back, and a pouch by her leg. The girls walked over to Thalia, and Thalia and the two walked into the elevator. I followed, and Leo was beside me still.

"So, who is your brother, Jack?" The girl with the pouch asked.

"This is Leo, my twin. Thanks for asking, Cindy." I replied.

"We should probably stop by Percy's too." Thalia said. "I want to say hey to my cousin."

Leo pushed the third floor button, and we walked into the apartment. It was beautiful, and I could see that my second-cousin, Percy Jackson, had done a lot, with the help of Annabeth.

"Jack! Hey! We haven't seen you in a while!" Annabeth exclaimed, rushing over and hugging me.

Percy came out of the kitchen, and hugged Thalia and me. Leo just stood there, looking confused.

"Leo, this is our second-cousin, Percy, and his wife, Annabeth." I said. "They're more like our aunt and uncle, though."

 **(#Percabeth BTW, prepare yourself for…)**

All of a sudden, Jason and Piper appeared by the elevator, and Jason ran over and gave Thalia a huge hug. Piper did as well, and then the two looked at Leo.

"You must be Leo! I remember you, you were Jack's twin!" Piper exclaimed.

Jason, Annabeth, and Percy all seemed to realise this as well. They ran over and hugged him tightly. I winced in sympathy. Poor Leo.

I said bye, and then walked into the elevator. Leo followed, and then Cindy, Thalia, and the other girl did as well. We went to the first floor and walked out of the lobby. We prepared for our journey.

 **A/N: SOOOOOOO… How do you like the cute family moment? I am finished with this chapter! Like how Artemis took Bradley in? Cool, right!? BTW, Bradley is named after my friend, Bradley {REMOVED FOR REASONS!}. Bradley will show up again in this book. Bye for now!**


	9. Leo 5

**Chapter 9**

 **Leo**

 **So it's been a while prepare for lots of chapters**

We prepared well really just grabbed ambrosia and nectar. Then I tested two things I put ambrosia in the string bag then I clicked my pen. Then changed it back into pen form the ambrosia was still in there. I packed I put the ambrosia and nectar in the bag.

You ready Jack. Yeah, he said. Let's go leo, Jack said. Who's first on the list, Jack said. I replied with Clarisse. Where is she and how do we get there. She's in Los Angeles somewhere. We could shadow travel i suggested. That could kill me using that much power Jack said. I could try to help I replied. Ok but if I die I will kill you Jack said. That's not possible I said. Trust me it will happen Jack said. We went separate paths from the huntresses.

We tried to shadow travel together I had never done my own shadow travel. So I focused and we both did it. I used more power I was asleep. I had a vision, I was battling some guy.

He swung at me with a battle axe. I guessed he was the bad guy. I tried to dodge but he hit me. Then his battle axe slipped out his hands and a blur of silver got stabbed. I didn't see the face because i was knocked out and awoke on a plane tied up. Then I woke up from my dream Jack told me I used to much power.

Where are we I asked Clarisse's apartment he said. Clarisse was on a couch in front of me. I was about to ask her a question but Jack already asked All the questions she said. Jack said you ready. Yeah let's go I said.

We got up and headed out the door. Then an explosion happened. And rubble blasted everywhere. Jack got knocked out because he took shrapnel to the gut. I looked at clarisse she was burst in flames. I looked into the smoke. Then saw an army of monsters then someone came and I saw someone. Khione the snow goddess. I didn't know how I knew that and that she was supposed to be dead. She blasted an ice beam at me I dodged it. Then it hit Clarisse and then the flames on her went out.

I Knew I had an advantage I clicked my pen. And thought of an arrow but made out of a flammable substance **(second thing leo tried it allows him to summon any arrow he thinks of)**. I quickly put the tip of the bow in the fire and then aimed and fire. It hit Khione and she started melting. I grabbed Clarisse and Jack and shadow traveled.

We ended up in a forest I shoved one and a half of ambrosia in each of there mouths. They woke up Clarisse was burnt she had hair burnt off and Jack cut it for her so it didn't look to bad. She was blistered up badly. Jack was hurt and still had shrapnel in his gut I pulled it out then clicked my pen got an arrow broke it and got leaves from trees and bark. Then made something to stop blood from coming through. the ambrosia did the rest.

 **A/N: Thanks and kudos to you if you are one of the people who is still reading, through all this time! We plan to have at least three books, so it will be a series. Thank you! Also, if you have any ideas, any at all, please review!**


	10. Jack 6

**Chapter 10**

 **Jack**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm personally thinking, maybe we should wait to update. If you want to see the next chapter, then let's get… 10 more visitors and 5 new comments? Thanks!**

I woke up in the forest that Leo had shadow traveled us to. It looked like there was an incline below us, and we were on a ledge of rock and dirt. I could see the fires from the explosion down the mountain.

Leo looked like he was starting to wake up, and then I heard a twig snap in the distance.

"Schist!" I whispered, before shadow traveling myself up a tree.

When Leo woke up, he saw me, and traveled to a nearby tree. Clarisse crawled away to hide, completely silent. I saw a green cloak with silver-grey fur walk near the ledge, and black hair. When the girl turned around, I saw navy blue eyes.

"Cindy! What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed.

Cindy responded with, "Me, Thalia, and Jackie saw the explosion. Your aunt Bianca's residual spirit told us you were here. Thalia and Jackie are to the left and right of us. I will signal them now."

She then climbed up a random tree, and then took out a horn from her coat pocket. She blew into it, and silver strands flowed out of it. The strands located Thalia and Jackie, and then I saw silver and green blurs running up. Below the two blurs were… Grey wolves!?

I signaled for Leo and Clarisse to come out. When we were all there, Clarisse and Thalia scowled at each other.

"Why, exactly, is _she_ here? She's not exactly the best demigod." Thalia asked.

"Well, because she'll be able to help us with the Ares cabin stuff. Who's next on the list, Leo?" I responded.

"Gary Tomferty." Leo told me.

"No. He's dead." Clarisse told the two of us.

"Tyler Washen?" Leo said, but it came out as a question.

"No way. He was my sparring partner. He wouldn't go bad. Even if he was going to, he wouldn't have been able to get Garfield to join too. And Garfield is a child of Nemesis. So he could get his revenge on Tyler. Who's next?" I replied, positive that Tyler wasn't evil.

"Well then, let's go see… Danny Sammoney?"

"Alright, where's he live, Clarisse?"

"He lives in New York. In Camp Half-Blood." Clarisse told me.

"Schist! Really? He's in New-FREAKING-York?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. But, don't worry. Sherman gave me the chariot when I left camp." Clarisse replied.

"Great! Me, Cindy, and Thalia will ride our spirit wolves." Jackie said, as a grey wolf materialised in front of her.

"What are those things even made of?" I asked Thalia.

"These ' _things'_ are made of our very life force. If our wolves die, then so do we. If we die, however, then our wolf will go to… well, it's kind of like a will. If I were to tell my wolf to go back to Artemis, it would. However, if I do not tell it who to go to, then my wolf will merely fade away, before becoming an evil spirit, capable of almost killing even the gods when they are in mortal form." Thalia responded.

"So, who will yours go to?" I asked.

Thalia hopped on her wolf and rode off. I shadow traveled to the top of a tree and began hopping from branch to branch. Leo hopped in the Ares cabin chariot which had magically appeared. Clarisse drove it.

After we had been going for three hours, Cindy and Jackie got tired and rode their wolves right under the chariot. Then, they hopped off the wolves, threw a hook to grab onto the chariot, and the wolves disappeared. Now, Leo, Cindy, and Jackie were all asleep.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed, as I shadow traveled lower.

"Yes, Jack?" She replied.

"I need to tell someone about something, and I don't trust the other members of the hunt, or Clarisse."

"That is a wise choice. Why not tell Leo?"

"Because, I don't want to freak him out. He's already under the stress of being a demigod, and these things, well… They'd only freak him out more."

"Ah. Then, go ahead."

"I've been having visions, almost like prophecies. They involve me falling, and then Leo almost dying, or me almost dying, or someone else dying-" My voice broke.

"I understand what that's like. Not knowing if your brother will live or die. Not knowing if you will live or die. It's scary."

"Yeah, and, I mean, I-I just met my brother a few days ago, and I don't want to lose him, or our parents, or-" I started to cry.

"Hey, Jack, it's going to be fine. I promise you, Leo, Will, and Nico will live through it. And so will you."

"Thank you, Thalia. I'm-I'm going to go to sleep now." I shadow traveled into the chariot, and fell asleep.

 **(I had to put this bit in there. It's so sad, and, I mean, let's all be real here. If someone in your family that you love was going to die, then wouldn't you be horrified?)**

When I woke up, I saw no trace that Cindy, Thalia, or Jackie had been with us. Clarisse had landed the chariot, and we were near a large pine tree.

"We're here! Finally! Yes! We can continue interrogating the campers!" I exclaimed.

And then I saw it. The fire. The destruction. Clarisse was already awake, and was battling the distant figure that was attacking Camp Half-Blood. My rings turned into swords. I woke up Leo.

At first, he looked relieved. Then, he saw it. He clicked his pen, and he suddenly had a bow and a quiver. He nocked an arrow and shot it.

"Dude! That has no effect! The border!" I exclaimed, grabbing him and dragging him into camp.

I ran at the figure, and saw that it was mostly fire and armor.

"Hyperion." I muttered.

I ran at the Titan of the sun, and swung my swords. When Hyperion countered, the sunglasses protected me. I noticed that when the force field appeared, the sunglasses disappeared. I focused on keeping the force field and still being able to attack, and the force field became intangible. I swung at Hyperion, and he stumbled back.


End file.
